A Life's Work
by TheNyanStar
Summary: Hetalians and Vocaloids meet! A scientist dedicates her life to her two favorite things, science and anime. When her creations come alive, what will happen? Read to find out! I don't own Hetalia or Vocaloid! Pairings decided. Warning: Crazy Inner-Japan!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Once, there was a girl. She was a fan of Hetalia and Vocaloid. Soon, she grew up to become the world's greatest scientist. Once, looking through her old photo albums, she saw those old memories of her love of anime, and technology. "Look! There's me holding my first U.K. plushie!" She muttered to herself. Then, she made a vow to herself. _I will make real Vocaloids and Hetalians. I will! _She began working tirelessly on her project. Almost all were finished, but some remained incomplete. When she realized she was going to die, the scientist awoke Japan and Luka, hoping the two would finish her work. Her last words? _"Good luck,"._

* * *

__So... my first story I plan to continue! I like this... but constructive crit. is welcome! I need help to choose the right pairing, so vote on the poll on my page! I hope you like it. Oh, and I don't own Hetalia or Vocaloid, but I wish I did!

-TheNyanStar


	2. The Meeting of Japan And Luka!

**Don't worry, Illusion Island! There won't be any romance until much much later on. I'll post the pairing if it is a romance-y chapter! Thanks for the review! Now onto chapter 1: The meeting of Japan and Luka!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No POV**

Luka and Japan had opened their eyes at the exact same time. The light was just bright enough for them to see a elderly woman, with once raven-black hair now drizzled with grey. The woman turned around and looked at the man and the android with a caring but sad smile. "Good luck," she whispered as she turned and walked away. Immediately, the recently awoken two's gaze turned to each other.

**Luka's POV**

"Who are you?" I hissed. I couldn't recognize him, no matter which of the other Vocaloid's memories I searched. The man stood up, shook the dust off his white uniform and turned to me. "Are you Megurine Luka? The Vocaloid?" He asked, face expressionless.

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with you? And you still haven't answered my question!" I replied, trying to give him as little information as possible. "Oh, I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Honda Kiku, but I would like to be called Japan. I believe it has to do with me because you are from Japan," The brown eyed man said, bowing.

"Japan? Hmm... okay. What do you think just happened?" I asked, trusting him to know for some reason. After all, he was actually human. "I would think we were just wished luck by the person who created you and woke us up," Japan muttered, still showing no expression.

"Oh, well who are they?" I wondered, looking over his shoulder at some other men, who all seemed knocked out, or asleep, at least. "Ah, those are the other countries. We seem to be the only ones awake yet of either group. I see you are the only Vocaloid that is moving around," He said, pointing to others behind me.

"Eh?" I muttered, turning around.

* * *

**Once again, constructive crit. is very welcome! I'm not polling for the pairings anymore, 'since I've decided. Hope you like this!**

**-NTS  
**


	3. PostIt Notes, and Ring S

TNS: Hey again! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Well, here's the next chapter! Oh and... if you don't like Japan being a little mentally topsy-turvy, or you don't like Post-It notes, I suggest you don't read.

Ring: TNS does not own Post-It notes, Hetalia, or Vocaloid! If she did, she wouldn't be broke!

* * *

**Japan POV**

I smirked mentally. 'I was right,' I thought gleefully. Then I saw yellow. Yellow on Luka's hair. 'That's funny, I could've sworn that wasn't part of her design!' I thought, frowning the slightest bit. Silently, I tiptoed a bit closer, all ninja-like. Then I realized it was the world's best form of communication. A Post-It note. Almost leaping forwards, I grabbed the note.

"What the evil children?" Luka shrieked, turning suddenly to face the now falling nation. "I knew guys were all pervs," She muttered, turning to look at the obviously asleep Ring Suzune. Wincing on impact, I read the note. The handwriting was all scribbly(Is that a word?) and obviously not Japanese. "Hey, Luka!" I called, thanking the being above for Luka's english voicebank.

"What is it, you fool?" The pinkette(Also not a word, I don't think.) growled, turning back to face me. Not wanting to die, I simply stuck the beautifully perfect Post-It note in the air. Glaring, Luka snatched it out of my hand. 'No, don't rip it! Not the Post-it note!' I cried inwardly. Luka seemed to be reading the note with interest. "Wow. For a genius, the person that made me is really stupid," She muttered. Throwing the square of yellow perfection aside, Luka kicked the seemingly lifeless Ring Suzune. 'Yeah, I'm not the insane one,' I thought happily, but my face didn't show it. Suddenly, the Vocaloid who was just kicked opened her eyes. "Hey, Lu-san!" She greeted the other woman. 'Great, just great. Now I'm stuck with two possibly aggressive android pop stars who wouldn't hesitate to break my neck, even though my ingenious people had created them,'.


End file.
